The Shadow of the Past
by UrsulaK
Summary: Yona finds out what happened in the past. Was what Soo-won told her that night her father was murdered true? Will the family's dark secret come to light?
1. Chapter 1

As Yona was slowly ascending a hill, she thought about all that happened in the last months. The death of her father, the escape which she barely remembers, because of the shock Soo-won's betrayal induced, the search for dragons and her decision to help people of her country. In this short time, she learnt more about her own country than during the time she was an idle princess in the palace. She saw the suffering of the common people whom she tried to help. The misery that wars brings to them. Was her father trying to protect people from it by giving up land? Was it the right thing to do? Wasn't there a way to solve all of these problems in a way that would not bring any more suffering?

A shout has ended this stream of thoughts. Yona and the dragons looked at the direction from which the shout has come.

'I will check it' said Jea-ha.

A few meters away, behind the next hill Jea-ha saw a young girl around Yona's age who was lying and looking with horror at a snake.

'Allow me to escort you?' without asking for an answer from the petrified girl, he took her and returned to others.

'Are you all right?' asked Yoon. 'You are bitten. Let me help you.'

As Yoon was looking for herbs that would relieve her pain, Yona asked the girl where she lives. The girl said that her name is Gyoun. 'I live in a house which is one hour away from this place.' she continued.

'I will take you to your parents' said Jea-ha.

'I think you should better try not to strain your leg for few days' added Yoon.

'I don't have parents.' answered the girl.

On the way to the house that the girl said she lives in, she told them her story. How her mother and father was murdered by the bandits, how she escaped them and how she was taken care of by the woman that lives in the house which now was in front of them.

'The woman must be a nice person' remarked Yona.

'Yes,' answered Gyoun. 'Ae-jung took care of me and other children in similar situation. I don't know what we would have done without her.'

Yona listened to Gyoun' s story with an interest. A woman who takes care of orphaned children, she would like to meet this woman.

From a window a young boy noticed the incoming group. 'Gyoun, are you all right?'

'I am fine, how is Ae-jung?'

'She is better.' answered the boy.

'Is the person you talk about ill?' asked Yona.

'Yes, she fell ill few days ago, I went to find some herbs for her.'

'Maybe I can help you,' said Yoon and all of them entered the house. Inside she saw a middle-aged women with long black hair who was slowly eating dinner and had an air of cheerfulness around her 'Can you introduce us to your guests Gyoun?'

'I am Rinie,' said Yona and all the dragons, Yoon and Hak introduced themselves as well.

'Hak' repeated Ae-jung, clearly remembering something. 'You have the same name as the previous general of the Wind Tribe.' she noticed with amusement.

'The one who killed the previous king? It cannot be him, can't he?' said the boy who was still beside the window.

Yona, Hak and the dragons looked at each other. They could not allow to be recognized, but before they were able to react, Gyoun said 'It cannot be him. He was said to have died while escaping with the daughter of the late King.'

The boy looked out of the window. 'It is a pity, isn't it? It would be a splendid occasion to thank him for doing away with the good-for-nothing King, which allowed Lord or rather His Majesty Soo-won to take over the throne.'

'You really dislike the previous King, don't you' asked Jea-ha regarding him curiously.

'It is not like there is anything to like him for, is there?' interjected Gyoun and added without waiting 'Many orphaned children are here because of him. It is only a pity he didn't die a long time ago.'

Ae-jung said calmly, apparently wanting to dispel unpleasant atmosphere and end the discussion. 'The reign of Il is in the past. There is no need to get agitated over it anymore. We should rather take care of our guests. They must be tired and hungry.'

'I would appreciate getting some food,' said Zeno miserably.

'Gyoun, Eun, can you prepare some food for our guests and give something quickly to…? Can you remind your name young man?'

'Zeno,' he replied.

'Zeno,' repeated Ae-jung. 'They will find something good for you. Young people should not go around hungry.'

'Thank you,' Zeno answered cheerfully and obviously pleased.

Yona already knew that her father was not popular among people, but in spite of it, these thoughts has been tormenting her whole night and after a short sleep, Yona decided to go for a walk.

Walking around, she noticed a figure in a near hill and recognized Eun sitting under the tree. Yona went in his direction.

'I am surprised you are up so early,' said Eun.

'I couldn't sleep,' replied Yona looking at the beautiful sight. She decided to summon up her courage. 'Why do you hate Il so much?'

'There is nothing to tell. My father had to leave me and my mother,' replied the boy. 'He told us that he would send money, but I have never seen or heard from him since. My mother was struggling and working hard every day, but she fell ill and died. If Il were a better ruler, maybe my mother would still be live.'

'I am sorry.'

'There is no need. It was a long time ago. Shortly after my mother died I met Ae-jung. She told me that she was going to look for a house where orphaned children can live and find peace,' continued Eun. 'She had just stopped serving Lord Yu-hon back then…'

'Yu-hon,' Yona interrupted repeating the name.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-hon, her uncle and Soo-won's father. The revelation was still on Yona's mind when she returned to the house. Ae-jung's connection to Soo-won was unexpected, but it gave her a perfect occasion to find out the truth. She still remembered his accusatory words. 'Do you understand? Emperor Il, who was supposed to hate weapons and evaded strife, killed my father with a sword.' Now she finally may be able to learn the truth. She must speak with Ae-jung.

Everyone seemed to get up already. Ki-ja was surrounded by kids who were looking with amazement at his dragon hand where three of their friends were sitting high above the ground.

'Rini, can you help me later?' It took Yona a while to realize that Gyoun was calling her.

'Of course, how can I help you?'

'Can you sew?'

'She is no good at sewing.' Yona heard Hak's answer, but pretended she had not heard it.

'Sewing…. I have never done it before.'

'Really? You must have been from affluent family?'

'Something like that'

'I will teach you then. You need to take the needle like that.' After breakfast, Gyoun was patiently explaining to her how sewing works and showing her what to do. Hak, the dragons and Eun were sitting in the opposite side of the room talking with animation.

'It seems difficult,' Yona said after pricking herself for the fourth time.

'It is ok, you just need more practice. However, what is with that guy?'

'That guy? You mean Hak?'

'Yes, he is glancing at you from time to time. Are you two together?'

Yona was surprised by this question, but answered immediately.

'No, we are not.'

'I see, he seems to be interested in you' remarked Gyoun.

Yona was startled and speechless. She has never considered the possibility of Hak being in love with her.

'You must be mistaken.'

'I am not' Gyoun replied at once. 'He was looking at you yesterday as well. I talked to Je-ha and he seems to be equally convinced that Hak is interested only in you. From this and from my own observations, I'm quite sure he likes you.'

'It is not…' Yona started.

'I know what I saw. Why are you trying to deny it?' Gyoun did not allow her to end. She seemed determined to get an answer from Yona and Yona was annoyed at Gyoun's abruptness.

She didn't know what to say and she felt confused. A quick look at Hak convinced her that he is really looking at, their eyes met for a short moment. Awkwardness was spreading throughout her.

'If you don't want to tell me, that's all right, but you seem to avoid the subject.'

Yona knew that Gyoun was right. The subject was somehow unpleasant to her and the rest of the day she spent silently trying to focus on sewing, which fortunately gave her the perfect excuse to think calmly. What should she do if Hak has feelings for her? He was always a loyal friend. She could always count on him, but the thought of getting into a romantic relationship gave her shivers. Seeing Soo-won killing her father was like being stabbed at the back. The idea of being with someone else, of trusting someone else and of loving someone else like that seemed impossible now. All that happened made the feeling of love deeply repugnant to her. It was as if Soo-won's betrayal frozen her heart. If Hak had feelings for her, she must make things clear and be honest. Any sort of relationship at this point was out of question, of that much she was certain. She didn't want to be an egoist. She doubted that being in a relationship would be possible for her after all that happened. It would be better to let him go and find happiness with someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was cloudless. Yona could see the sky teeming with stars and looking unusually beautiful. The light of the moon was making the nigh lighter. In this silence, the sound of steps was growing loader. After a while she could see Hak's figure.

'You wanted to see me?'

'Yes, there is something I need to make clear,' determination was painted on her face.

'I may have been too egoistic by forcing you to stay with me,' she began without a clear idea how to tell him everything she wanted.

'I stayed because I wanted to stay by your side,' Hak replied firmly.

'I cannot return your feelings,' Yona felt embarrassed saying it so directly, but she could not come up with any good idea how to break the news. Being straightforward seemed to be the best and the most fair approach.

'I know that you would not be able to get into a relationship. That much I have noticed. That's why I have said nothing. I didn't expect you to get over everything that happened so quickly.'

Yona was moved by his consideration. 'Hak, I don't want to hurt you. I want you to find happiness. You are a precious friend to me.'

'Let me decide for myself. Staying with you, despite knowing that, in all probability, you will not want to have a romantic relationship was my choice. You will not get rid of me so easily,' and a soft smile appeared on his face.

* * *

The evening meeting with Hak seemed a bit like a dream when she woke up and Yona could not believe that she spoke to him so openly. They had never had a conversation like that before. For the next few days she felt awkward in his presence and their conversations were unnatural. Now that she knew that he loved her, Yona didn't know how to behave. It was something she still needed to figure out. However, no matter how strange the situation with Hak was, there still was one more person she needed to talk to, Ae-jung.

Unfortunately, Ae-jung's condition was not good. Yona, Hak, Yun and the dragons were helping Eun and Gyoun to take care of Ae-jung and the children, finding that it was not an easy task as the children were full of energy, but in a way, this requiring a lot of attention and physically tiring task suited her. There was no time to think too much.

After two days opportunity arose when Yun asked her to administrate the drugs. As Ae-jung felt better, Yona was determinate to use this occasion to speak to her.

'Here is your medicine,' said Yona giving her what Yun prepared.

'Thank you my dear.'

After taking a deep breath, Yona started. 'There is something I wanted to ask you about.'

'I suspected that you may have questions, Princess Yona.'

'So you knew,' Yona said startled.

'No, I had only my suspicions. You have just confirmed them,' and after a moment of silence continued. 'A red-haired girl who travels around with a young man called Hak. I thought that it may be more than coincidence.'

'I heard from Eun that you once served my uncle. Is that true?'

'Yes, I served Lord Yu-hon a long time ago.'

'Do you know what happened to him?'

'Yes, I have seen it with my own eyes' she replied, but did not continue.

'Tell me what you have seen. I want to know the truth,' Yona insisted.

'I was taking care of Lord Soo-won back then. It was him who heard a strange noise. I tried to make him go to sleep. The one thing I cannot forgive myself is that I did not succeed and allowed Soo-won to have his way,' and she paused for a moment. 'When we were getting the place where Lord Yu-hon was, we heard two people arguing. Lord Soo-won and I found it strange. With whom Lord Yu-hon would be speaking so late at night. We approached closely only to see, hidden behind the curtain, how Il kills his own brother.'

After a long time of silence, Yona finally asked 'But why would my father kill his own brother?'

'You are a kind-hearted girl Princess Yona, but you know little about people. It seems you want to see only good things in them, but people are complex products of their environment, desires and ambitions. Yu-hon was the more talented and admired of the two brothers. Everyone was surprised that he was not chosen to be the next King and many made it clear that they wanted him to be the King. Your father was deeply jealous of all of these,' Ae-jung ended with a deep breath.

'Forgive me, but now I need to sleep. This conversation tired me.'

Yona could barely believe in what she had heard. To think that her own father might be responsible for her uncle death was too much. She had never suspected that her father might be able to kill his own brother, but then she had never suspected that Soo-won might be able to kill his uncle and her father. Maybe Ae-jung was right and she knew little about people.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, when Yona and the rest left, it was still hard for Yona to believe in Ae-jung's story. To think that her own father killed Yu-hon and Soo-won witnessed it. To think that her former life was built not only on ignorance, but also lies. It was incomprehensible. She wonder if Soo-won suffered as much as she suffered after her father's death. She imagined that, like her, he must have been haunted by thoughts of getting revenge and the very idea made her smile wryly. It was highly ironic that she might be closer to understanding him because of it. The only difference between them was that he took his revenge while she could not.

She thought about her father's stubborn refusal to let her marry Soo-won. How he seemed concerned about Soo-won's happiness and safety. Were it also a lie? Could it be that there had been other reasons? It was not unlikely. And Soo-won's lack of interest in her was so painfully obvious now. Who would be interested in the daughter of his father murderer? Her father's lie that Yu-hon died in an accident enraged her now. If she knew from the beginning what had really happened, she might not fall in love with Soo-won. At least she would not foster illusions that they can be happy together and she would not feel the pain of having her illusions brutally shattered. She wondered whether Soo-won had not despised her secretly the whole time, though she was strangle sure that he did not.

'Has something happened?' asked Hak bringing her Yun's soup.

'What?' Yona was surprised that there was someone near.

'You have been absent-minded for two days, has something happened?'

'No…Yes, I suppose I should have told you earlier.'

'You can tell me now,' he said encouragingly.

'It is about Soo-won,' as she said the name, she could see that his face darkened.

'What about him?' the tone of his voice betrayed that he was not pleased with the subject, but in spite of this, Yona decided to continue.

'That night when Soo-won killed my father. I had talked to him for some time and he told me that…'

'What did he tell you?'

'That Yu-hon was killed by my father.'

Hak's eyes widened. 'It is impossible. Your father would never…' he started, but Yona interrupted.

'I thought the same, but Eun told me that Ae-jung served Yu-hon in the past. I talked to her and she confirmed Soo-won's story.' After a long moment of silence, she added 'I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier.'

* * *

'I am surprised you have come so quickly. I thought that your new responsibilities would detain you longer,' said Ae-jung.

'There is plenty to do, it's true. But it's rare to hear from you,' he replied.

'There is no reason for you to trouble yourself with me so much.'

'You were like a mother for me. That's good enough reason for me.'

'My dear Soo-won. I am glad to see you.'

Soo-won was glad to see her too, but he didn't come here for a mere visit.

'You wrote that Yona was here two weeks ago and wanted some information from you. What did she ask you about?' Soo-won inquired.

'She seemed to know something about how your father died,' replied Ae-jung.

'Oh, this. I told her a bit myself, on the spur of the moment.'

'So she knows it from you. I was wandering where she would learn of it,' she sighted and added. 'Why would you do that?'

'I don't know, I wasn't fully myself that night or rather I was not aware that my hatred for Il was so strong and everything happened so quickly. I am afraid I am not making sense.' Somehow, he still could not think clearly about that night. The thirst for revenge has overtaken him at that time. The image of Yona being almost killed by his own people bothered him. He never wanted to kill her and tried to spare her life. He was glad that Hak saved her, especially since he could not fully control his people in such a situation. While turning from the window, his thoughts returned to the present. 'More importantly, what did you tell Yona?'

'Not much, I only confirmed what she already knew from you.'

'What about your connection to her mother?'

'I said nothing about it and I don't think she suspects anything.'

'Good, she doesn't need to know too much,' Soo-won replied heaving a sigh of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Hak had been thinking about Yona's words the whole afternoon. Soo-won, the gentle and bright friend of his, who he had admired. The moment he learnt about his coup something broke in him. The confidence and trust that he had and his hopes to be close to him and Yona forever. All of these disappeared that night like an impossible to achieve dream. And, to cap it all, Soo-won killed Il, the person he admired, and almost killed Yona, the person he loved. It was the last straw that made him furious in a way he never thought is possible. To have one important person to kill another important person in his life was unbearable, to have him almost kill the person for whom he had feelings was like having the worst nightmare turning out to be the reality.

For a long time he was too terrified to return his memories of that night. He wished to forget. Protecting Yona gave me him a perfect excuse not to think. He focused all his resources on keeping her safe. It was a way to deal with the situation, to forget the pain, but Yona words made him look at the situation from a different perspective. He had never thought about Soo-won's motivation, because he didn't wish to remember. And this piece of the puzzle forced him to rethink everything. It made him admire Yona even more. He, the strongest warrior in the Kouka kingdom, didn't have the strength to even think about the terrifying situation. However, the princess boldly sought the truth. She didn't avert her eyes, no matter how excruciatingly painful the truth was. No one had ever impressed him so much. He felt that he wanted to support and be close to this incredible girl even more.

'Hak, can I speak with you?' Yona's soft voice startled him out of his thoughts.

'Of course'

'I have been thinking about Soo-won and I decided that I want to have a proper conversation with him. There are plenty of things I want to discuss with him.'

Hak smiled. 'You are really incredible. In your own way, you are the bravest person I have ever known.'

Yona was taken completely aback by Hak's sudden compliment.

'I don't think…,' and unable to find appropriate words fell silent.

'More importantly,' Yona began awkwardly. 'What do you think about my plan to speak to Soo-won? I wanted to let you know it before I told the rest.'

'I think it is a fine idea,' Hak replied. 'I want to speak to him too.'

'Really? I feared you would be against it. You seemed so betrayed…, to suffer so much, but I am glad that …. I am so glad.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, there are some things I wanted to explain. I try to make my story to be as close to cannon as much as possible, but I change some things. For example: Hak. I think that leaving him as he is, revengeful and unable to reflect on the situation, would be dull, so I made him see Soo-won's point of view with Yona's help. :) I am not sure whether Soo-won's mother is mentioned at all, I think not, but if she is, please let me know. I took the idea that she might have been from the Water Tribe from the chapter 90 where Hiyou's thug asks Soo-won if he were also a peaceful citizen of the Water Tribe in the past and Soo-won's hair have similar colour to Joon-Gi's.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

The evening was warm and cloudless. Yona was watching the last rays of the sun coloring the sky. Shin-ah, Ki-ja and Je-ha were finishing their supper while Zeno was playing with Ao.

'Miss, what is that you wanted to tell us?' Zeno asked looking at Yona curiously.

'There is something I need to know. For a long time I have been thinking about Soo-won's motivation.'

'Soo-won,' repeated Je-ha, 'does it mean that you want to go to Hiryuu castle?'

'There is no other choice,' she said with conviction as the wind blew leaving her hair in disarray.

'What about you Hak?' Je-ha inquired.

'I agree with Yona. I want to know more about it too,' Hak answered calmly looking at everyone from a distance. 'Let bygones be bygones. Now, like Yona, I want to know why it happened.'

For a long time no one answered a word as everyone was taken aback. Finally, Je-ha said 'it is an unexpected change of heart. Last time you saw Soo-won, you had almost killed him. Did something happen?'

'Yes,' replied Yona stepping forward. 'I will tell you everything.'

When Yona ended the story, the sky was already dark and the campfire was the only source of light and warmth. The dragons were lost in thought while Hak came closer to the campfire.

'I understand why you want to speak to him, but it will be difficult to move freely around the capital for both of you.' Je-ha remarked while looking at the fire. 'There might be people who will recognize you or Hak.'

'We know, but we will have to take this risk,' added Hak.

'You seem determined,' Zeno remarked and turned to face Hak, 'but are you really sure about it? If rumors start flying around that Yona or you live, Soo-won will have no choice, but to hunt you down and,' he continued after a pause. 'It is not like he has been going out of his way to do it up until now. You can live relatively peacefully.'

'I realize that much, but it is our wish to find out more.'

'I know Zeno that the risk is big,' Yona started while sitting near him and looking at everyone. 'But, I need to speak with him. About my father and my uncle.' Her steely gaze traveled over the fire and she looked up at the stars. 'I need to know, because I feel that without it I will not be able to decide what I should do,' she explained.

'If you are so determined, there is nothing we can do, but help,' he replied smiling broadly. 'Besides, it is something that interest me as well.'

'What do you mean?' asked Ki-ja.

'I have met Lord Yu-hon once.' As he spoke everyone's curiosity was piqued and they all looked at him. 'He was the one who returned to me the dragon crest.'

'Did my uncle know who you are?'

'Yes.'

How did it happen?' Yona asked with an interest.

It happened nineteen years ago when I was wandering around the Water Tribe. I got lost and exhausted, Ji-ae found me. Of course, at that time I didn't know who she is.

'Ji-ae,'Hak repeated, I think I have heard this name somewhere.

'Soo-won's mother was called Ji-ae,' Yona explained.

'Yes, but at that time Soo-won was not born,' as the night was getting colder he stretched his arms towards campfire, which was slowly getting smaller. Ki-ja offered to go and add some firewood to it and in this silence, only few nocturnal animals deafened his steps. When the firewood was added Zeno continued his story.

* * *

'Who is this man lying on the ground?' Ji-ae asked. Zeno could see a nice looking woman to kneel beside him. Her fair hair were very long and on her face, he seemed to see a mix of tenderness and curiosity. The short moment was interrupted by a voice of a man, apparently one of her bodyguards.

'Don't come closer my lady, it may be a dangerous ruffian.'

'He doesn't seem like one. I think we should give him something to drink and eat.'

'But, my lady. We should be going to Suiko,' the bodyguard said while looking at Zeno as if he were highly suspicious and expected him to attack at any moment.

'Joon-Gi may wait a bit longer. We cannot leave this man like that,' Ji-ae said in a tone of voice that didn't like to encounter resistance.

'As you wish my Lady,' said the resigned man and ordered. 'Give this man some water and food.'

'Who are you?' Ji-ae asked after Zeno have drunk and eaten.

'My name is Zeno. Thank you for your help.' She looked at Zeno and suddenly smiled.

'Where are you going?'

The question made him fall silent. It was not like he was not going anywhere or like he had anywhere to go to.

'I was just roaming around the country,' he replied. 'I don't like to stay for long in one place.'

'I see,' she said and added as if some idea struck her. 'Would you like to go with me for a bit than?'

'Well, yes.'

'Good.'

'My lady, we shouldn't take suspicious people with us. It's dangerous!' exclaimed the same bodyguard as previously.

'We will take him with us,' she said firmly. Zeno could feel that her air of authority was almost touchable and the bodyguard did as he was told without showing any further reluctance.


	7. Chapter 7

'I went with Ji-ae and stayed with her as her servant for a longer time than I expected,' Zeno continued his story looking at the fire. 'For a long time I was wandering around alone, so being in her service was a nice change to me,' and after a short moment of silence. 'Especially since I had food given to me regularly,' he added gaily.

'I should have expected it,' Yun said sighting.

'Don't be so serious Yun,' answered Zeno. 'Even if I am immortal I still get hungry.'

'How did you meet my uncle? What did you think about him?' Yona asked, looking at Zeno with great curiosity. Yu-hon etched himself as an intimidating man in her memory, but it was not like she often saw him. She was sincerely interested how her uncle appeared to Zeno.

'After some time Yu-hon joined his wife in Suiko,' Zeno began. 'As I found out they were supposed to go together, but he was stopped in the capital.'

* * *

'Were there problems with your cousin?' Ji-ae asked Yu-hon as he entered the room.

'As always,' he replied, 'but nothing one could not expect. Wasn't the journey too tiring for you?' he asked evidently concerned about her well-being.

'No,' she replied with a smile. 'I had an interesting company.' And she cast a look at Zeno as she was saying it.

'I'm glad that you feel well,' said Yu-hon, examining Zeno carefully. 'Who are you?'

'My name's Zeno.'

'He travels around at seems quite knowledgeable about the country,' Ji-ae explained.

'Really?'

'Yes,' replied Zeno realizing for the first time that it was the reason why he was able to stay with Ji-ae as her servant. 'Is there something particular you would like to know?' When he posed his question, Yu-hon and Ji-ae's eyes met. He nodded his head.

Ji-ae sat down comfortable near him and began. 'There is one thing we would like to ask you. For some time, there have been strange people roaming around the borders of the Earth Tribe. Do you know anything about it?'

'Yes, there are some strange people from South Kai In that region. They pretend to be merchants, but… they don't seem to be too knowledgeable about trade. They appear to be skilful warriors.'

'Do you think they may be spies?' said Ji-ae.

'Yes,' replied Zeno and added 'It would not be the first time in Kouka's history when Kai Empire is interested in invading this country.'

'So you think they are planning invasion?' Yu-hon slowly approached him.

'Yes,' Zeno replied firmly. Ji-ae was deep in thought while Yu-hon took a quick look at her. Suddenly, they all heard a noise. No one spoke a word and they were waiting silently. Yu-hon came closer to the door and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

'I'll check if someone is outside.'

* * *

'Few minutes later a strange guy with a sword broke the window. I realized that it is an assassination attempt and covered Ji-ae with my body. After this incident, there was no longer reason to hide my identity. I told them everything.'

'But how did you get the dragon crest?' asked Je-ha.

'Five or six years later.'

'Did you stay with them for all those years?' asked Yona.

'Yes, they wanted me to be their advisor.'

'It sounds like you got an important job,' remarked Je-ha.

'I didn't see a reason to reject it or rather Ji-ae convinced me that I should stay.'

* * *

'What do you think about it?' Ji-ae said in a soft voice. 'Hiryuu is no longer around and the knowledge you gathered during all those years would be useful to the Kouka kingdom that Hiryuu established and loved. Why don't you join us to help us take care of this country?'

'I will consider it.'

* * *

'I didn't have to think for long. The idea of taking care of the country that Hiryuu loved made it appealing to stay. The time with spend with them was one of the best times in my long life. Treated as a member of family, it was really nice after so many years of solitude.'

'Why did you leave them?' He noticed see that Yun came closer. 'Was it because you don't age?'

'Exactly,' Zeno confirmed with sad voice. 'Someone would realise sooner or later that there is something wrong about me. I didn't want any trouble and attention, not just for myself, but for anyone. I told Yu-hon and Ji-ae my fears, that I wanted to leave before anyone would notice. They asked me to wait for a few days so that they could prepare a proper parting party. The last day Yu-hon approached me with Soo-won, who at that time was almost five.'

* * *

'Soo-won, can you give this to our friend now?' asked Yu-hon in a serious manner as if it were a very important mission.

'Yes, father,' replied the little boy eagerly.

Zeno looked at the present with disbelief. 'Won't that be a problem?' he asked while trying to fight back tears that were streaming down his face. 'Your father will be furious when he learns,' he finished looking at Yu-hon.

Yu-hon smiled at him. 'Don't worry. I can handle my father's anger. The true owner of this crest is you. You told it yourself, didn't you? That Hiryuu himself gave it to you. I believe that it should return to you, since he entrusted it to you.'

* * *

No one uttered a word once Zeno had finished his story. After a while, Yona asked 'You said at the beginning that Yu-hon had been stopped by problems with his cousin? Do you know who did he mean?'

'Yes, he talked about the current King of South Kai. He always wanted to gain some new territories. The dynasty in South Kai is quite young. It has been only three decades, since the father of the current King organized a bloody coup d'etat to get the power.'

'Being a ruler seems to be a dangerous thing,' remarked Ki-ja.

'I read about it,' Yun broke in on. 'The father of the current King killed all of his seven brothers. Even those who were still very little children.'

'This sounds really terrible!' exclaimed Ki-ja.

'It is quite normal.'

'What do you mean?' Yona inquired and everyone was looking at Zeno.

'For the person who made coup d'etat the safest thing is to do away with of all the people who have right to the throne. Their sole existence endanger the new ruler.'

'But how would children endanger anyone?' Yona asked.

'Someone who doesn't like the new King may start a rebellion against the new King in the name of the other person who has right to the throne. That's why I warned you earlier that it may be very dangerous for you and Hak to go to the capital.'

'But I am not going to start any rebellion,' Yona answered. 'I don't want to start a civil wa…'

Zeno interrupted her. 'Whether or not you would want it doesn't matter, the fact that you are still alive may be used as a pretext. Many rulers have killed their family members, even if they didn't dislike them, to avoid this situation.'

'I remember now. That night the person who came first to my father's chamber told Soo-won to kill me. However, Soo-won ordered to seize me. On hearing it, I tried to escape and I am afraid I don't remember anything that happened later too clearly.'

'It means he tried to spare your life, Miss,' Zeno said as if to himself and added in a hardly audible whisper. 'It is unusual for someone in his situation.'


	8. Chapter 8

The morning was cold, but fresh. Yona was sitting and looking at the rising sun. She wanted this beautiful scenery to last so that she can have more time, but alas, some decision must be taken rather sooner than later. The conversation of last night transformed into a heavy burden that has shaken her confidence. She still wanted to find out the truth, but at the same time she didn't want jeopardize Kouka stability and put its people into a dangerous situation. The country was still getting over serious problems and there was still a lot to be done. To have it endangered by her desire to find out the truth was unacceptable. She knew she would never forgive herself for it.

'You're already on foot,' and surprised Yona saw Hak approaching. 'Is there something bothering you?' he asked calmly, looking at her as if he didn't want to miss any movement or even blink of her eye.

'I am not sure about… I mean I would like to understand Soo-won, but..'

'But Zeno's words made you hesitate?'

'Yes,' she replied, sighing deeply.

'I will help you, no matter what you decide,' and added 'remember that you don't have to deal with it alone. Besides, I want to find out more what was going on too, even if it's difficult.'

Yona gazed at him. His words reassured her. 'You may be right that I am thinking and worrying too much. There must be a way to speak to Soo-won without endangering Kouka.'

'We will come up with something. Let's go to eat breakfast.'

The sun was high on the sky when they finally finished their breakfast.

'It's time to go, but where should we go?' asked Yun.

Everyone looked at Yona who shared her doubts with the rest. She could not find it in herself to decide right now.

'I cannot…,' she started and stopped. She met Soo-won few times by accident while we were trying to help Kouka, but… all of sudden a thought came to her mind.

'This is it. Soo-won is trying to help Kouka,' her face radiated with confidence.

'What do you mean?'

She began explaining immediately. 'Now that I think about it, we were able to meet him twice outside the capital,' something stopped her from telling about her meeting with Soo-won in Awa. She felt that it was not something she wanted to share with Hak and it didn't seem that important anyway. 'We may still be able to meet him again if we keep helping people. If Soo-won is trying to help Kouka in his own way, we should meet him sooner or later this way without risking going to the capital.'

Her words made Hak feel jealous. It was a good idea. He had to admit it, but it also showed how much Soo-won was on her mind. To see through him and guess what is that Soo-won may want to achieve.

'All right than,' he said, trying to appear indifferent.

Yona sensed something strange in Hak's voice, but before she could ask anything Yun started.

'We need to buy some things,' Yun announced. 'I have asked people from this house on the verge of forest. The nearest town is six hours on foot from here.'

'In which direction should we go?' asked Hak, trying to avoid Yona's eyes.

'East.'

'Then it's decided.'

* * *

It took them more time than they expected, but late in the afternoon, they finally got to the town. While waking around fruit and vegetable market, Yona noticed familiar figures. 'Tetora, Ayura, what are you doing here?'

'Yona,' they both exclaimed at the same time. 'This is perfect. We have been trying to find you.'

'Find me? Why?' She asked with a curiosity in her voice.

'Lady Lili wants to investigate unsettling rumors about Sei and Xing,' Tetora said.

'Unsettling rumors, what do you mean?'

'Apparently Sei is gathering large forces on the border, officially Sei is just having exercises, while Xing started to build fortresses near the border in the mountains.'

'Do you think they are planning something?'

Ayura nodded and add, 'we are afraid they are, but as we have no evidence. That's why Lady Liliy would like to check it,' explained Tetora.

'I understand that, but why is Liliy looking for me?'

'She wants you to accompany her.'

'Than, we should better find others and discuss it with them.'

* * *

Having found others and having explained why they are hear, Ayura and Tetora looked at the group in anticipation.

'I think we should help, but which rumors should we check first?' asked Ki-ja, directing his question at no one in particular. 'About Sei or Xing?'

'That's a good question,' said Yun. 'I think the rumors about Sei are a bit more alarming.'

Yona thought about it, are both countries preparing for war with Kouka? If so, which one should we stop first? Unable to come up with a good solution, she was feeling useless. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. 'Zeno, what do you think?'

Zeno directed his eyes on Yona. 'I?' The girl's question has taken him aback. When did she start to depend on him? Of course, during his long life he has gained a lot of knowledge, so he should have expected, especially after revealing his story, that it may happen. However, being useful in this way made him feel glad. He was happy that his indestructible body was not his only asset. After finishing his food, he started. 'I would be more concerned about Sei. They may be preparing for an invasion.'

Yona looked at Zeno, surprised at the touch of satisfaction in his voice. 'Invasion? I suspected that it may be it, but what about Xing?'

'If they are just building fortresses, it's nothing we should worry about?'

His answer aroused Yona's curiosity 'Why?'

'Why do you think people are building fortresses?'

Yona fell silent. She knew about fortresses of course. She remembered how Soo-won told her that he had visited the two on the border with Northern Kai, but their purpose didn't interest her back then. When Zeno asked her, she realized that she has never thought about it at all.

Zeno saw confusion on her face and continued 'Fortresses are defensive buildings. You build them in places where they may make it hard or, even better, impossible for the enemy's army to pass.'

'I see. It makes sense.'

'That's why they are often in the mountains, where the path is narrow, or in a river delta. If you have river around your fortress, it is easier to defend it and you don't have to worry about what your soldiers will drink and eat…' Zeno stopped to ask 'Is something wrong?'

'No, I have just realized once again how little I know.'

'Don't worry, you will learn...' he comforted her smiling warmly. 'As for the fortresses, what's more those building are expensive and it takes many years to build them. That's why I think we don't have to worry too much about Xing now.'

Hak, who was watching the whole scene and Yona in particular, felt a bit hurt that Yona didn't ask him, but he was impressed at the same time by her determination to help Kouka and trying to find a way to do it. Two years ago he would never had thought that she may be needing this kind of knowledge. 'I heard that it took fifteen years to build a fortress on the border with Northern Kai,' he added.

Yona sighted. 'I understand, but does that mean that Xing is afraid of being invaded by Kouka?'

'Not necessarily, they may be building them in case there is a conflict with Kouka in the future,' replied Zeno.

Yona was thinking for a short while before giving an answer. 'If that is all, the answer is simple. Sei is our next destination.'


	9. Chapter 9

He could see streaks of light around him and smiled thinking how beautiful this morning must be. Even the fact he will have to spend most of the day inside didn't cloud his good mood, though he longed for those days when he, Hak and Yona could watch this view. The memories of past flooded him. When he turned and his eyes stopped on the ringlet of Yona's hair that Tea-jun gave him.

'Your Majesty, have you waken up?' asked the servant. 'Your advisor, Kye-sook, wants to see you.'

'Tell him I will see him in half an hour.'

The country was like a bottomless well of problems. Once one matter had been solved, another popped up, but he could not complain. There was no other way to save the Kingdom and its people than become the King. He even sacrificed his friendship with two people who were precious to him. The two people he wanted to keep away from this. The two people he wanted to protect from this bloody affair. But both of them got entangled anyway. It may have been too naïve of him to think that he could somehow spare them from what was coming. Maybe if he were more open it would not end up like this. No, considering what could have been was pointless now.

He wandered if there was no other way, but to fight with Hak the next time he will see him. His relationship with Hak and Yona was broken beyond repair. The murder's thirst that was overflowing from Hak made it more than obvious. It made him smile wryly. He was devastated upon learning that Yona and Hak fell from the cliff. If possible, he would not want to go through this grieving again. It was such a relief to see Yona in Awa. Now it seems that he will have to kill them with his own hands.

What a twist of fate it would be. To suffer from losing them and then learning that they are alive only to kill them or to be killed by them. Naturally, he understood their hatred and that there was no going back. He promised that the next time he would see Hak he will kill him. Was it his punishment? To be forced to kill them? He knew he didn't want to do it and hoped that he would never have to do it. That he would never meet them again. It was better to never see them again than kill them.

'Your majesty, are you ready?' Soo-won recognized Kye-sook's voice.

'I am ready. What is it?'

'It is an invitation from Sai.'

'Hmm…, what do they want?'

The King ask you to attend his sister's marriage. Apparently his sister is your cousin.'

'Yes, she is my fifth cousin twice remove, but I doubt the King of Sai is doing it to have a family meeting,' replied Soo-won.

'It doubt it too. There are rumors that the army of Sai is gathering on border with Kouka. I advise that you don't go anywhere. They may want to attack while you are on their territory or may want to try something.' He ended looking at Soo-won attentively.

Soo-win smiled while looking out of the window. 'You are probably right, but it may be an opportunity for us.'

'What do you mean?' Kye-sook asked surprised.

'The King of Sai will be at the wedding too. Am I not right?'

'Yes, your majesty.'

After a pause Soo-won asked. 'Please, find strong warriors and tell Jo-doh and Guen-tea that I will need them.'

'Very well,' said Kye-sook. 'But can I ask what are you thinking about?'

Soo-won turned and said. 'Hunting may be dangerous. If the hunter is not cautious, he may sometimes become the hunted one.'

'Indeed,' Kye-sook said smiling too now. 'Rumors has it that the King of Sei was not favored with wits,' but add after a while 'But we should be cautious anyway. Rumors may be wrong.'

'You don't need to worry, I will reserve my judgment till I see him with my own eyes,' Soo-won answered calmly.

On hearing it Kye-sook bowed his head to Soo-won and left the room. Soo-won looked at the pile of papers left and sighted. Now, reading through this would take the whole morning at least. There was plenty of work due to Il's years of neglect. All of a sudden, the unwanted memories came flooding back for the first time since he killed this bastard. Soo-won discovered a bit surprised that his deep hatred for Il didn't vanish, but how could he not despise Il? Did he not have good reasons? How could he not hate that person? He killed his father. He almost brought his country into ruin. He agreed to marry his daughter to the King of Kai and almost turned Kouka into Kai's province. He …His thoughts were abruptly stopped by the appearance of a bird that without any fear flew into the room and chirped happily. It calmed him down a bit. That's right. Whatever Il did, it didn't matter now. There was no reason to be tormented over it anymore. Il was no more.


End file.
